H2O: Just Add The Black Lagoon
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Emma goes missing and the gang follows her steps back to Spain and to the boarding school "The Black Lagoon" where she was last seen at. On their mission to find and rescue her, they meet Marcos, Ivan, Victoria, Julia and Roque. Together the two gangs will go on a dangerous journey to save both Emma and Marcos' mom from the hands of the enemy and to find the traitor amongst them...


_It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining on the sky. At the Gold Coast a small group of friends was on the beach enjoying their time together. Lewis, Ash, Will and Zane were playing beach volleyball with Marcos and Ivan. Julia, Victoria, Cleo and Bella had fallen into a deep conversation. Emma and Rikki were on their towels enjoying the sun, with Paula and Evelin having fun not too far from them on the sand. Rikki let her gaze travel beyond the horizon, deep in her thoughts._

_- I still can't believe it's finally over. - she told Emma.  
- Me too. I'm the luckiest girl on the planet to have friends like you! - Emma replied.  
They smiled to each other and turned to look at the others getting back in their thoughts to when everything began..._

**Chapter 1: Leaving Australia**

No POV:

The small group of two boys and three mermaids was in the cafe, at one of their favorite tables, and they all were in a deep conversation. Bella was talking with the girls about some stuff and Lewis and Will were talking about if there was any connection between science and magic. Zane was at the office, so Rikki was glad not to be disturbed by him. Cleo was holding a picture of her, Rikki and Emma together with Lewis, Zane and Ash, and now was discussing it with Bella and Rikki.  
- She looks pretty. - Bella smiled.  
- Yep, she is. - Cleo said, brushing off a small tear and smiled back.  
- Do you remember when she poisoned Ash' horse? - Rikki said laughing.  
- Yes, but it's not funny. - Cleo said rolling her eyes. - The poor creature almost died!  
- But Emma saved him and it worked out fine, right?! - Rikki said.  
- Yeah, right. - Cleo sighed.  
Just then Zane walked out of the office and towards their table, with worried expression on his face. When he approached them he pointed towards the office door, saying:  
- You've got to see something.  
They all looked at him like he was mental, but still followed him back in. Rikki was the first to enter the room and suddenly froze, causing the others to bump into each other. She then slowly moved to the sofa, and sat down. Cleo followed her look and gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Lewis opened his mouth in shock, then closed it and covered it with his hand, putting the other one on Cleo's shoulder. Bella just sat down speechless next to Rikki and Will gave everyone a confused look, moving his eyes from them to the TV and back. On the big screen there was a news report. In the right upper corner there was a photo of a beautiful blond girl and under it was a title_ "Last seen at the boarding school "The Black Lagoon", Spain_". On the center of the screen there was a picture of the boarding school, that changed into live feed from it's yard, showing a tv reporter talking. Zane who held the remote turned on the volume.  
_"The eighteen-years-old Emma Gilbert had disappeared last night and this morning was officially claimed "missing". She was last seen here in this boarding school, where she's been studying at in the last few weeks. Her family is hoping the police will find their beloved daughter and sister."_  
The image changed into a video showing Emma's parents and her brother Eliot who had visibly grown up the past year. Her parents were crying, but her brother was just standing speechless. Zane walked to Rikki and put his arm on her shoulder. She looked at him, then at the others and stood up facing all of them.  
- We have to go there and look for her. - she was looking both at Cleo and Lewis particularly, although she wanted Bella and Will to join too. The pair only nodded silently. The first one to break the silence was Zane:  
- I'll buy the tickets and we'll fly tomorrow.  
Rikki turned to looked at him.  
- _We_? - she lifted her eyebrows.  
- You don't think I'll let you go there alone, do you?!  
- I don't need a babysitter, Zane, I can take care of me by myself very well!  
- I'm coming there and that's that.  
Rikki sighed.  
- Fine.  
- I'm coming with you too. - Bella said. - I don't know Emma personally, but she's one of us and your best friend so I'm coming.  
Rikki gave her a smile.  
- Thank you.  
Will then spoke up:  
- I'm coming there too. It might be  
dangerous and you might need a back up.  
- Then it's settled. - Rikki concluded, looking all of them straight in the eyes. - We need five plane tickets...  
- Six. - Zane corrected her.  
She shot him with a look.  
- Ok, we need _six_ plane tickets for the first flight tomorrow.  
Zane quickly said:  
- I'll take care of that.  
Rikki didn't even look at him.  
- Ok, I suggest us to go home and pack our stuff. Tomorrow morning at 7 will meet here to go to the airport.  
Everybody nodded and went straight home...

Cleo's POV:

I knew my dad will never let me go if I asked, so I decided to write him and Kim and Sam a "Goodbye" note. I put all my feelings in it and I hoped they'll forgive me for leaving like that, but Rikki was right. Emma was our best friend and we had to go look for her. I put the note in my pocket and started packing up some of the things I was going to take with me in Spain. When I was ready I walked downstairs. My dad was reading his fishing magazine, Kim was watching TV and Sam was making dinner, but noticing my face she said:  
- Cleo, honey, are you ok?  
- I'm fine, Sam, thank you. - I said giving her a small smile and after pouring myself a glass of orange juice I went back upstairs to my room. That night I didn't have much sleep, I tossed a lot the biggest part of the night and when I finally fell asleep it was near the time I had to get up. I got up at five, I put my clothes on, I took my suitcase and went quietly downstairs. I left the note for my family at the kitchen table and walked out of the house. When I got to Rikki's it was 6:45 so I  
sat on one of the empty tables, waiting for my friends to come. The first one who did was Lewis. He had packed a little too big suitcase, full of supplies not only for him, but for us - the girls too. After him Bella and Zane came. The next one was Will and Rikki was last. Rikki gave us her last instructions:  
- When we arrive at Spain we will go and talk her parents then we'll aply for that boarding school "Black Lagoon" Emma disappeared at. It's important for us to always stick together and watch each other's backs! - and she gave us an encouraging smile.  
- We'll find Emma and we'll go be heroes! - she joked and we all gave her small smiles.  
But her words defiantly helped. If not to calm us down then to give us some hope. When we were ready to go, we went on our way to the airport taking a cab. Having arrived there we had to check-in and make sure to find the way to the gate leading to our plane. Once on the board of the plane we could relax.  
- Finally I can get back to sleep. - Rikki said while yawing.  
Her seat was the one to the window, next to her was Zane and Bella and opposite them were Lewis, myself and Will. The flight was going to be around seven hours so we could rest and get some sleep. I put my head on Lewis' shoulder and closed my eyes. Rikki leaned her head to the window already falling asleep too. Zane leaned backwards also sleep. Bella's head was leaning helplessly one side her fast fallen asleep. Will closed his eyes falling asleep.  
The plane took off with all of us fallen asleep, to take us into a wild adventure full of danger, excitement, adrenaline and new friends.  
All in all rescuing Emma was going to become both the biggest nightmare and best experience in our lives. Literally.


End file.
